You're on
by In-The-End-Lilium
Summary: naruto and sasuke have had their times of loseing bets.but this time the stakes get raised. who ever wins gets the other to do whatever they want for the whole weekend,and the other cannot refuse to do those things.. even if it is sexual.YAOI naru/sasu


sasuke and naruto have had their times of loseing. but what happens when they raise the stakes. the loser gets to do whatever the winner wants him to do. and the loser cannot refuse. even if its sexual.. story is better than summary. and dont worry i wont always put the cutoffs in the chapters like this one. i just couldnt stop writing.^.^ hope you like it . this is yaoi! sasuke/naruto. dont like please dont read. if you do. review please. i love to hear your comments on my stories.-love yah- alec-lilium 3

* * *

"Okay Sasuke. You better get ready to lose." Naruto said with a smirk. The raven haired boy looked at the blonde and smiled. "Naruto I have no intention on losing to a dobe like you." he snarled. "Okay Mr. 'high and mighty' you think that you can beat me? Let's spice this up a bit. A bet." Naruto extended his hand waiting for the others handshake. Sasuke smacked the blondes hand away. "Tell me the stakes first. I'm not falling for that one again. I STILL remember last time." Sasuke glared. The corners of Naruto's lips slowly rose revealing a striking smile. "Whoever wins gets the other for the weekend. The loser will do whatever the winner wants and the loser cannot refuse."

(PAST)

"N-Naruto. You think T-too highly of y-y-yourself" Sasuke winced. "Mmmh…. D-do I?" the blonde questioned in a seductive voice. Sasuke bit his lip blushing as the blonde pushed harder, which caused the raven haired boy to wince once again. Panting as the boy was using all the force he could. "AAAAHHH –Naruto!" "Hahaha see Sasuke I told you I would win!" Naruto said with a wink. Sasuke sat there rubbing his arm. "Man. How long did that go on for?" "About half an hour." Ino scoffed, glaring at Naruto.

Sakura leaned towards Ino and smiled hiding her hatred for Naruto. "I think that should have been me holding his hand." Ino elbowed her in the side stating that it's the other way around. "Shut up Sakura! We weren't holding hands we were arm wrestling you ditzy brat." Sakura flipped her hair whipped around and walked away. "Sasuke don't be such an ass. Sakura is not a ditz. She is a vision of beaut—uuhhh I mean she is amazing!" Naruto said protectively. Sasuke growled. And walked up to Naruto slammed him up against the wall, leaned in and-

ME: Naruto do not get too caught u in your stupid daydreams.

NARUTO: I am not just telling the past

SASUKE: -speechless-

ME: Sorry people he took it too far ^.^

SASUKE: Hey Naruto. When I win this next bet guess what i'm gunna make you do?

NARUTO: uh I can guess its going to be bad?

SASUKE: I am going to humiliate you. I'm going to dress you up in a maid outfit and make you give me a massage….or a sponge bath.

ME: isn't that a bit sexual. I mean id be happy.. But Sasuke you can do better. Like tie him up.

SASUKE: yes! That's perfect!

ME: and maybe like bite his neck because you're so mad at him

SASUKE : yes! Go on!

ME: and start strippi-

Naruto: ALEC! IF I CAN'T GO ON WITH MY DAYDREAM YOU SHOULD STOP WITH YOURS! Although, come over and we shall talk about the next fan fic that you will make between me and him. _whispers_ and we will make it sexy and dirty. –Winks-

SASUKE: oh Naruto you are going to get it. Bad.

ME: anyway back to the story.

"You're on! And this time is going to be different. I am going to win. You won last time with a fluke! Okay a damn fluke! And I highly doubt that you will win this time because I will kick your ass!" the boy growled." "Okay Sasuke you need to calm down. This is just a game of pool its not life or death. I mean it might lead to something where you will want to kill yourself after. But we will see what I choose after I win" he taunted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "sure." Sasukes voice came out irritated and annoyed. He grabbed the cue stick as Naruto racked the pool balls.(ahaha) Sasuke had a sly grin on his face as he aimed at the first. All the balls scattering around the table knocking two into different holes. Sasuke smiled cockily as Naruto stepped up. " Your solids Sasuke" "course I am." He smirked.

The game went by very fast as Sasuke shot the last solid ball into the hole whipping around sticking up his middle finger at Naruto in sheer silence. Naruto letting out a grunt, clearly regretting all his big talk. The raven haired boy took a deep breath and turned to Naruto and planted one right on his lips pulling away with a sexy smile on. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are mine."

Sasuke: Alec, this chapter was terrible!

Me: well that's the thing. It was two o'clock in the morn. And oh yeah I bet you if you stay with me till the next chapter. And you will be totally happy with the improvements in writing. ^.^ PLEEEASSSSEEE. Love yah

Sasuke: kiss ass.

Me: kiss my ass Sasuke. Joking! You can save that for Naruto.

Sasuke: I will not be kissing his ass.. I won. He will be kissing mine!

Me: i'm sure he will be…. Anyway thanks for reading. Review please.


End file.
